Chispitas
by Neevy Ambr Du
Summary: Pequeñas chispas de magia. Recopilatorio de historias de menos de 1000 palabras para los Desafíos Semanales del Foro de las Expansiones.
1. La hija del hombre-pez

_**Disclamer:**__ Harry Potter y el potterverso pertenecen a J.K. aunque no veréis a nadie conocido por aquí._

_**Discl amer2:**__ La sorg-espansión o MH pertenece a Sorg y esta historia pertenece a la vertiente norte de la magia hispanii._

**_Este fic participa en el Desafío Semanal del foro de las Expansiones_**

**La hija del Hombre-Pez [1]**

Había nacido en la localidad de Liérganes y desde el primer momento sintió la imperiosa necesidad de zambullirse en las cristalinas aguas del Miera. Pero su madre nunca la dejaba acercarse al agua.

Mas conforme Melibea [2] crecía también lo hacían sus ganas de meterse en las tranquilas aguas que fluían delante de su casa. Por eso su madre se la llevó lejos, a Sariñena, en medio de un desierto.

Cuando cumplió los siete años un hombre fue a buscarla y le dijo que era bruja. Empezó a estudiar magia en Madrid y aunque sacaba notas mediocres en muchas asignaturas, nunca hubo quien sacara mejores notas en Zoomagia.

Podría haber sido una gran biologa mágica, pero decidió encaminar sus pasos hacia la enseñanza. Cuando terminó sus estudios y se puso a dar clase en una academia privada ya no tenía a nadie en el mundo. Por eso, cuando la llamaron para una sustitución en Picos aceptó encantada, hizo las maletas y cogió el primer tren.

Picos era completamente distinto al secarral de su niñez. Era un lugar húmedo, fresco y el aire olía a magia.

Fue en una excursión en busca de unicornios que su vida cambió.

En la pequeña laguna que tenían delante un pequeño alicornio [3] gemía de dolor mientras trataba de aliviar el dolor de sus heridas con el frío de las aguas. Melibea corrió hacia el animal para ayudarlo a salir. En cuanto entró en el agua sintió una rara sensación en todo su cuerpo. Junto a los otros profesores sacaron a la cría del agua y con cuidado la curó.

Volvieron todos a los campamentos pero Melibea no podía dejar de mirar una única escama en su tobillo, una escama que no obedecía a su deseo de metamorfomaga de hacer que volviera a ser suave y lisa piel.

Desde entonces cada noche sentía la llamada. Acudía a la laguna, se metía en el agua y al salir siempre tenía una escama más. Pero los campamentos llegaban a su fin y ella tendría que volver a sus clases de Zoomagia en el Jardín Botánico.

Melibea volvió una vez más para decir adiós. Se sumergió y se sintió como nunca antes. El agua escurriéndose entre sus escamosos dedos, sus cabellos flotando y los peces nadando a su alrededor invitándola a seguirlos. Le costaba creer que su madre la hubiera mantenido tan lejos de allí. Tenía un mundo nuevo a su alcance y no dejaba atrás a nadie en el viejo.

Siguió a los peces en su descenso por los ríos menguando su tamaño cuando la ocasión lo requería para no quedar barada como una ballena en la playa. Y terminó llegando al mar. Era inmenso. Era la primera vez que veía el mar. Estaba salado y plagado de seres interesantes.

* * *

[1] Sacado de .es/

Hace muchos, muchísimos años, vivía en Liérganes un muchacho muy aficionado al agua pues le encantaba zambullirse en las aguas del río Miera.

Tantas horas se pasó este chavaluco metido en el agua que un día se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba salir de nuevo a flote para poder respirar y animado ante este descubrimiento, siguió buceando y buceando hasta que, de pronto se encontró con una inmensidad... ¡había llegado a la bahía de Santander!. Tanto le impresionó el espectáculo que sus ojos contemplaban que siguió explorando la nueva "tierra" que se abría ante él, seguro de que nadie hasta aquel momento había visto lo que él.

Años más tarde, y dándole su familia por desaparecido y ahogado, en la bahía de Cádiz, encontraron unos pescadores una especie marina totalmente desconocida para ellos. El animal que surgía del agua tenía cabeza de hombre y el cuerpo blanco y cubierto de escamas.

Le llevaron a un convento de frailes donde no pudieron conseguir ninguna información, pues el hombre-pez no hablaba, sólo un día le oyeron decir : "Liérganes", y un monje compadecido le llevó hasta su casa, pero poco tiempo estuvo en ella, pues echaba de menos el mar, que tan bien lo había acogido, así que volvió a él y nunca más se le volvió a ver.

[2] Melibea hace referencia a una de las oceánides y no a la doncella de La Celestina.

[3] Es un caballo blanco, con patas de gamo y cola de león, cabeza púrpura, ojos azules y un cuerno largo y retorcido en la frente, blanco en la raíz, negro en el centro y rojo en la punta. Es el unicornio autoctono de Cantabria, más bien del norte de la península en general, y se diferencia de otros unicornios en que tiene unas alitas encima de las pezuñas y de ahí el nombre de "alicornio".


	2. Amor y Ambición

_**Disclamer:**__ Harry Potter y el potterverso pertenecen a J.K. aunque no veréis a nadie conocido por aquí._

_**Discl amer2:**__ La sorg-espansión o MH pertenece a Sorg y esta historia pertenece a las vertientes sufita y cabalística de la magia hispanii._

**_Este fic participa en el Desafío Semanal del foro de las Expansiones_**

**Amor y ambición**

Farid era un hombre fuerte, poderoso, carismático y muy, muy apuesto. Era unos de los magos de confianza de Al-Muqtadir, el rey taifa, y residía junto a él en Qasr al-Surur (Palacio de la Alegría). Pero Farid también era ambicioso y muy, muy cruel.

Farid quería asesinar al rey taifa y gobernar él a golpe de varita. Pero la Orden no podía dejar que eso pasara. Tras varios intentos poco fructíferos habían mandado a Adhara. Ella era una bruja poderosa pero no en la tradición sufita, que Farid había demostrado tener mucha sensibilidad para sentir a su alrededor, sino de la cabalística.

Su misión a simple vista era sencilla, verter en su té una poción de amor y una vez en su alcoba asesinarlo por medio de la tradición cabalística para que no pudiera anticiparse.

La poción que le daba era muy suave, nada que ver con la poción de afrodita que preparaban los magos de tradición clásica. Nadie podría adivinar lo que ocurría. Un día empezaría a mirarla, otro a pensar en ella mientras no estaba, al siguiente querría acompañarla a pasear y nadie se sorprendería por que Adhara había heredado la belleza mora de su madre y eso hacía que fueran muchos los hombres que se volvieran a mirarla.

Pero las cosas no siempre suceden como uno planea. Y si Farid se enamoró de Adhara ella no se enamoró menos de él. Su amor por él hacía que no pudiera asesinarlo, pero también amaba a su pueblo y farid no sería un buen líder. Así que le convenció de marchar hacia el sur.

Vivían felices pero el día que se supo embarazada le surgió la duda de si podía vivir una vida con un amor salido de un frasquito. Y pese a lo que pudiera suceder dejó de darle la poción.

Pero ese amor no cesó, él la amaba de verdad. Tenían dos hijos y una niña, mágicos todos, que eran el orgullo de su padre. Pero aunque el amor era real la poción también había tenido efectos sobre su ambición y esta despertaba cada día más.

Y llegó el día en que Adhara comprendió que volvería a ser aquel hombre ambicioso y cruel que una vez quiso matar. Así que preparó los ingredientes, hizo los cálculos necesarios y el mismo día en que supo que volvía estar en estado, lo asesinó dándole una poción. En un principio había querido matarse ella también pero no podía hacer lo mismo con su hijo nonato.

E hizo bien porque ese hijo tendría mucho que ver en el devenir de la historia, algún día.


End file.
